Familia
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Continuación a mi fic "Su Reina"... Espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad n.nU


_**Continuación de mi fic **__**Su Reina**__**, punto de vista del hijo de Shun y Alice ^^**_

_**Dato: la historia está en el orden de una saga…**_

_**1.-**__**Te amo tanto, que lloro porque estés a mi lado.**_

_**2.-**__**Su reina.**_

_**Y por último ésta…**_

_**3.-**__**Familia.**_

_**Título: Familia.**_

_**Pareja: Shunice = ShunXAlice.**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Palabras: 1.742 (Incluyendo el título y el 'Fin').**_

_**Páginas: 9.**_

_**Dato 2: La historia está narrada por el hijo de Shun y Alice.**_

_**Dato 3: Imagen de mi fic **__**Su Reina**__** en mi cuenta de Deviantart, cuenta de deviantart en mi perfil de fanfiction… ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-Familia-.<strong>_

No puedo creer lo que me han contado, simplemente no me lo creo. Aunque… No me molesta, en lo más mínimo. Pero por alguna razón… Me siento… Engañado. Engañado porque, mis padres, las personas que me dieron la vida, las personas que me vieron nacer; no me contaron algo tan importante como aquello. Y menos mal que con lo de oka-chan estaban Hydranoid y Skyress, porque si no, creo que me hubiese quedado huérfano. Y también con lo de oto-san, ya que también estaba tío Masquerade que le salvó. Menos mal, porque si no, en éste momento estaría en un orfanato. Aunque, la verdad, es que no me molesta mucho enterarme de lo ocurrido.

Se deben de estar preguntando quién soy, bueno… Mmmm… Me llamo Marakoshin Kazami, pero díganme Mara, así me dice mi mamá. Soy el hijo del gran policía Shun Kazami y de la mejor diseñadora de kimonos, Alice Kazami. Tenía 5 años cuando esto ocurría, y estaba en segundo nivel de preescolar. Todo el mundo me dice que soy tan guapo como mi padre, aunque yo tengo el cabello naranja hasta los hombros ¿saben?, pero cuando se trata de los ojos y mi color de piel, eso lo saqué de mi padre.

-Oto-san-Le llamé, él se encontraba aprovechando su día libre, estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala leyendo el periódico.

-¿Si Marakoshin?-Preguntó él mirándome sonriendo.

-E-etto…-Bajé la cabeza algo sonrojado por lo que iba a preguntar, lo que pasa, es que a oto-san no le gusta hablar del tema, pero tenía 5 años, ténganme compasión-¿Cómo… Fue la guerra… En que participaste? –

Vi cómo oto-san se quedaba impresionado, pero más bien parecía asustado. Soltó un suspiro y me dijo que me acercara con un ademán de mano, yo me acerqué a él y me senté en sus rodillas-Bueno… Según mi punto de vista…-Posó su mano sobre mi cabeza-Fue una completa pérdida de tiempo y una maldición, simplemente… Me sentía la peor basura que existía en cualquier universo que haya habido y por haber –

-Oh…-Dije yo cabizbajo.

-Marakoshin…-Alcé la vista encontrándome con la mirada seria de oto-san-Entiende algo por favor, no me gusta hablar del tema, por lo que… Zanjemos la charla aquí, ¿Sí?… –

Asentí sonriente, aunque por dentro estaba algo triste. Me bajé de las rodillas de oto-san de un salto y fui directo a mi cuarto. No quería pensar en ese tema, de la misma forma que oto-san, ya que, de alguna forma, puedo sentir cómo se siente. Y como dijo, puedo sentir que se siente como basura…

-Mara-chan, es hora del almuerzo-Escucho que me llama mi madre desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-Oki, ya bajo-Le respondo sonriendo.

_**.**_

Pasaron varias horas después del almuerzo, ya eran las 8 de la noche y yo intentaba dormir, pero me desperté escuchando unos sollozos. Casi no se escuchaban, pero aún así los escuchaba.

_**.**_

Al día siguiente, empezó mi maldición. Mi madre no se sentía muy bien esos últimos días, casi un mes, y por más que papá y yo le dijéramos que descansara, ella hacía caso omiso a lo que le dijéramos. Yo, como era de costumbre, me vestí con mi camisa sweater morado, unos shorts negros hasta las rodillas, y mis botas negras un poco sobre los tobillos. Bajé las escaleras energéticamente y me topé con mis padres que ya estaban desayunando, papá tomaba café mientras que mamás le decía unas cosas. Sonreí, ya que pude ver que la mano de mamá estaba sobre la mesa, y sobre su mano estaba la de papá. Me agrada que solo seamos los tres…

-Ohaiyoo ya… Oto-san, oka-san-Noté que mis padres se pusieron pálidos de repente y se sonrojaron violentamente.

No sabía lo que ocurría, por lo que empezamos el desayuno. Lo raro, es que fue en silencio. Luego del desayuno, papá me llevó a la escuela. De ahí, toda la mañana fue normal. Hasta que mi verdadera maldición comenzó cuando mis padres me fueron a buscar a la hora de salida. Papá y mamá se veían muy felices, yo solo me confundí más.

-Oto-san, oka-san, ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunté preocupado, y noté que nos detuvimos en el centro comercial.

Entramos a una tienda de cosas para… ¿Bebés?… Fuimos a ver las cunas y escuché a papá y a mamá decir que no podía ser muy para niños, ni para niñas, no entendía nada. Escogieron una cuna blanca, con una sabanita de dos colores, mitad verde y mitad morada. Luego vimos las ropas, mamá quería comprar varios vestiditos rosados, pero papá decía que no le iba a gustar por el color, ¿A quién no le iba a gustar?, no lo sabía; así que compraron varios vestiditos verdes y otros morados. Además, de unos mamelucos también verdes y otros morados. No entendía para nada. Luego nos fuimos a casa, y fue cuando yo me decidí a hablar…

-Okey, qué ocurre-Pregunté con el seño fruncido.

Papá y mamá se miraron entre sí y rieron, luego me volvieron a mirar y mamá me dijo:-Mara-chan… ¿Te gustaría tener hermanitos? –

Me quedé dudoso, y luego fue que le respondí fríamente frunciendo el seño-¡No! –

-Pues lo sentimos jovencito-Empezó a decirme oto-san sonriendo-Porque vas a tener dos hermanitos –

-Vamos a tener gemelos hijo-Me dijo oka-san.

En ese momento mi mundo se derrumbó, y me puse a llorar…

_**.**_

Fueron pasando los meses y llegó el día en que a mamá se le rompió la fuente y fuimos corriendo al hospital. Cuando el parto ocurría, papá andaba caminando de aquí para allá, parecía nervioso, así que solo le dije…

-Oto-san cálmate, vas a hacerle un hueco al suelo –

Escuché cómo suspiraba y se sentaba en la silla de mi lado codos sobre las rodillas y con la cabeza gacha-Sí lo sé –

En eso había salido el doctor, le dijo a oto-san que ya podía entrar así que yo entré con él. Mamá estaba sentada en la cama cargando dos cosas envueltas en un par de sábanas, una rosada y otra azul celeste.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó papá a mamá y le dio un beso en los labios, eso me causó mucho asco, pero permanecí al pie de la cama viendo las cosas que mamá tenía entre sus brazos. Eran dos bebés Gundalianos, ambos pelinegros.

-Muy bien… Algo cansada, pero bien-Le respondió mirándolo, pero luego regresó su vista hacia mis nuevos hermanitos-Mira, nacieron como Gundalianos –

A papá se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro y cargó a la que era la niña, eran un niño y una niña de hecho. El doctor volvió a entrar-Bueno, los bebés nacieron muy sanos, aunque me sorprende que sean Gundalianos –

Eso no sorprende, papá siempre fue un Gundaliano con sangre humana, eso es porque la abuela Shiori era humana y el abuelo Hinomoto, el padre de oto-san, era un Gundaliano. Aunque lo que se me hace raro, es que oto-san fuera un Gundaliano con sangre humana, y no mitad Gundaliano y mitad humano. Hay otra cosa que no sorprende, y es que la gente sepa acerca de los Gundalianos, Neathianos y Vestales; la razón es porque se hizo una alianza de las cinco dimensiones principales: La Tierra, Gundalia, Neathia, Vestroia y Vestal.

-Y… ¿Cómo se llamarán?-Preguntó el doctor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Papá y mamá se quedaron hablando un rato acerca del nombra, hasta que papá me preguntó:- ¿… Y tú cómo quieres que se llamen, ah Marakoshin?-Me preguntaba con su típico semblante serio, raro.

-Hum… Yo diría Sakebi_*****_ y Ame_******_ porque parece que empieza la lluvia cuando rompen en llanto-Dije sin muchas ganas.

La verdad es que sí se merecían los nombres, pues empezaron a llorar en cuanto Ingram se les acercó, y cuando empezaron a llorar empezó a llover.

-Vamos hijo no seas odioso-Me decía mamá con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Soy odioso porque yo jamás pedí tener un hermano o una hermana… ¡AHORA EL UNIVERSO ME CASTIGÓ CON DOS MONSTRUOS!-Respondí señalando a las dos "Cosas" que mis padres cargaban, ambos con la piel morado-grisácea, con el poquito cabello que tenían de un color negro y alborotado, los cuernos característicos de los Gundalianos aunque más pequeños – del tamaño ideal para un recién nacido –, y los ojos cerrados; lloraban, y sus gritos me causaban dolor de cabeza-Pero como no quiero perder la poca educación que me queda, ya decidí en dos nombres… –

-¿Enserio?-Me preguntaron los adultos.

-Sí…-Miré de reojo a las "Cosas" para decir:-Michael y Shiori Kazami… –

El doctor sonrió y anotó en una libreta algo, mientras decía:-Muy bien, se llamarán Michael y Shiori Kazami –

Luego salió y mis padres miraron a los gemelos sonriendo y les dijeron:-Bienvenidos… Shiori, Michael… –

Shiori abrió sus ojitos aún bañados en lágrimas, y dejó ver que eran también ámbares, como los míos y los de oto-san. Por primera vez en el día, pude ver a oto-san sonriendo. Shiori también colocó una sonrisa en el rostro y le fue jalando la manga de su camisa negra manga larga-Bienvenida… –

Michael también abrió sus ojos y también eran ámbares. Mamá sonrió ampliamente y Michael también lo hizo, jalándole a oka-san la manga de la ropa que llevaba puesta-Bienvenido… –

_**.**_

Al rato, mamá estaba dormida en la cama del hospital, papá estaba sentado en una silla a su lado y también estaba dormido, los gemelos estaban dormidos en una pequeña cuna en la habitación. Yo era el único despierto. Me acerqué a la cuna y los vi, ambos estaban durmiendo uno al lado del otro, agarrados de la mano. Michael se llevó el pulgar de la otra mano, a la boca. Eso me enterneció, y, aunque jamás lo admitiré ni lo haya demostrado en ese tiempo hasta que los gemelos cumplieron 5 años, los quería mucho. Y sentí, en ese momento, que quería protegerlos con mi vida… Ya así será…

…

…

…

_**9 años más tarde…**_

-Bueno, ese ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida-Dije terminando de leer mi ensayo.

-Y Marakoshin, ¿Eso ha sido verdad?-Me preguntó el maestro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo solo sonreí, y asentí-Así sensei, así es –

-Bueno Marakoshin…-El profesor sacó la lista en donde anotaba las calificaciones-Número… –

-El 15-Le respondí.

-Perfecto ensayo, sacaste 20-Eso me emocionó.

La tarea era hacer un ensayo del mejor suceso de nuestra vida, y yo decidí tomar el nacimiento de mis hermanitos menores. Porque ese para de pirañas clonadas… Son lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida. A la mía, y a la de mis padres…

_ATT: Marakoshin Kazami…_

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><strong>*=Llanto<strong>

****=Lluvia**

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**Shun/Alice: Pero qué tierno TuT**_

_**Sí ^^**_

_**Marakoshin/Shiori/Michael: Dejen reviews pliz… ^^**_


End file.
